Hades's Daughter
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens if Hades has a daughter. Will she be hated at camp will the gods hate her.No Nico. After all the books
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Nico sorry

Raven's POV  
I was taking out the trash when a random stroke of lightning flashed down. I kept walking to the trash cans ignoring the lightning until it hit me. The lightning hit me making me pass out. I woke up in the back seat of a car. I looked around and saw I was in a hearse but I'm not in a casket. I looked at who was driving he looked at the mirror to see me. His eyes were black and like huge pits. He had long black hair. His expression softed as he said "Are you okay?" I nodded but couldn't move my arms. "About that the lightning kind of struck your left arm and is broken." He said with his black eyes smoldering about something.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked stupidly. "No, not you never you." He said laughing. "Who are you?" I asked confused. "I'm insulted you don't remember your own father." He joked. He looked at me again my expresion hadn't changed. "You've read the Greek myths," He assumed," I'm Hades, lord of the dead." I was shocked(no pun intended). "I looked around the car and said "You drive a hearse, could you get anymore obvious." I laughed he did too. "So I'm guessing Zeus zapped me," I said remembering something," and Posiedon tried to drown me." He nodded and said "Lousy brothers." I found blankets and coats in the back and put them on. "I took the liberaty of packing for you." He said gesturing to three suitcases beside him.

"Where am I going and for how long?" I asked a little afraid. "Camp Half blood and until you're 21 then you can live with me." He said turning onto a long road. "Live with you in the underworld, dosen't Persphone hate me or something." I said actually using my knowledge of mythology. "No, she's fair and won't judge people." He said stopping the car. "Here's your stuff." He said opening my door. Out of the darkness came a figure not exactly a man but a half man and half goat. "Hello Chiron, this is my daughter Raven." Hades said pushing me forward a little.

"Raven, I'm Chiron, and this is Camp Half Blood." He said leading me into the forest. I followed him into the forest and smelled of strawberry. A few campers were walking around while I was bing given the tour. The part that caught my eye was the ampitheater. "Well I guess this will be your cabin." He said stopping infront of a huge black cabin. The door of it was made out of fused skulls and bones. "This seems like a happy cabin." I said laughing. The only person that laughed was a guy about my age 16. "Hey Chiron can I give her the tour?" He asked a little late. "I already did but sure, Trevor." He said leaving me with a guy.

Trevor's POV  
She's hot. Her emerald eyes sparkeled while her black hair smoldered. "So do you know where stuff is, I wasn't paying a lick of attention."She asked laughing. "Well you know where your cabin is sort of." I said looking at her cabin with skulls. She saw me look and fished out a marker in her pocket. "Sign a skull." She said holding it out to be. I picked one on the door and wrote my name on it and gave it back. She signed hers on the middle of the door in huge letters. "So do you like anything you see?" I askde trying to be cool. "A few things." She said walking onto the basketball cort.

"You want to shoot some hoops?" I asked passing her the ball. She shot from the three point line and made it. I shot and missed. We shot for about an hour until we heard "Trevor and Raven sitting in a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes Raven with a baby carriage." We looked and saw an Aphrodite girl and an Apollo camper. "Go sing a love song." Trevor yelled making them run. " I guess I should walk you to your evil lair." I said picturing the skulls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Nico sorry

Raven's POV

Well I guess since I'm new to the guys I'm like the shiny new toy ,but they better not give me crap cause I can dish it back out. I walked out of my cabin with some jeans and a neon orange shirt. I was taking a morning walk for fun when an Ares guy came up to me. "Well if I'd known I'd be in the presence of a goddess I would have dressed better." He said trying to hold my hand. I looked at what he was wearing jeans that were about to fall off and a torn Tshirt. "You should have." I said walking away.

He came back and said " Hey I'm Brad, and are you from Tennessee?" "No and you ain't either." I said ruining his pick up line. He left finally were I was interupted by a nervous Hepheastus guy. He walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Castor." He looked so nervous he was sweating. I smiled and said "I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a boyfriend now." He sighed and left. Trevor saved me from the swarm of guys coming to talk with me. "Raven, you're making the Aphrodite girls jealous." He said walking with me to the armory.

Trevor's POV  
She is the most popular girl at camp. She hasn't been her for more than a week and all the guys want her. Even Castor had the guts to flirt with her. She was talking about Brad's atempt and now she changed to Castor's attempt. She was sad that she had to say that secret was she wants a boy friend. She's had four but they were all jerks. We went into the armory and there was a gasp and some of the guys were staring at her. One guy probably the cabin leader was so distracted he burned his hand. She saw his hand and said "That's what you get when you stare at Hades's daughter." With that she slapped his hand and ran.

She pulled me with her out the door. Shawn, the cabin leader, was chasing us. We ducked under tables and chairs until we got to her cabin. We went inside and she locked the door. She sat on her bed and said "Man, I didn't even get a dagger or something." Suddenly in a cloud of smoke a purple dagger appeared on her bed. "Well your dad had comedic timing I'll give him that." I said as she picked it up.

She examinded it , pulled a piece of her hair out and ran it across the blade. "Wow, it's sharp." She said looking at it closely. "Yep now we have to talk strategy. Are's cabin will want you on there team so they can flirt with you, but if you join Athena's cabin they will use you as bait or a distraction." I explained. "Kewl, I get to be bait." She agreed. "Great I'll tell Anna Marie and she'll tell you more." I said going to get her.

I came back with Anna Marie and said "Here's our bait." "Okay, we need you to dress flirty." Anna Marie said going to Raven's closet. She pulled out a short blood red dress and some black flats. "Chiron, knows our stratgey so he okayed it." Anna Marie said answering Raven's question. I wasn't paying attention I was focused on Raven in the dress. "I want to see how this will look on you." Anna Marie said pushing Raven to her privot bathroom.

In seconds she was out of the bathroom with the dress and the shoes on. She looked at me and said "Close your mouth flies will get in." Anna Marie opened the door for one of her friends. Stephanie,her friend, came in and said "Wow, we are so gonna win." Stephanie at her and said "You're pale but have some color and your eyes are pretty so we won't put any eyeshadow on them.

In a flash of black smoke on the bed laid a box of red hair dye. Raven grabbed it and said "Please one streak come on, I have to play the part." Stephanie nodded and pushed her to the bathroom while I stayed with Anna Marie. "You like her." She said laughing. "Yes, is that a problem." I asked not noticing a problem. "Well, the whole camp knows she won't live on and with her father being." She explained to me like a three year old.

Raven's POV  
I came out of the bathroom to hear what Anna Marie said. "You don't really want me on your team you're just using me." I yelled. Anna Marie and Stephanie tried explaining but Raven was already mad enough. I stayed on the bed and didn't move. "And you." She yelled pointing at me with the dagger. "GET the **HADES **out of my cabin!" She yelled waving the dagger. I slammed the door and sat on the bed. I only cried when I was mad so by now I was bawling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Nico sorry for the short chapter but alot happens.

Raven's POV

They were using me. I got up to eat breakfast by myself when Trevor tried to explain. "Who said I even want to live with two selfish,greedy, gods that tried to kill me." I yelled as it started thundering. "Oh put a sock in it." I yelled looking at the sky. "Raven, I'd be careful." Trevor said looking up at the sky. "Trevor, I'm destine to live in the underworld." I said serious. He nodded and said "Are you still gonna be the bait for capture the flag." I nodded and said "You bet I am." We walked around the cabins and back to mine. "Raven, are you replacing Persphone when you go to live with your dad?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I am." I said getting the outfit out for capture the flag. "Oh are you about to change for the game." Trevor said clearly uncomfortable. "Yep, so get out." I said opening the door. He went out of the door and said "Go to the Apollo cabin when you're done." I remembered that Stephanie was suppose to do my hair and make up. I put on the dress and shoes then I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty hot. I walked out of my cabin to the Apollo cabin with a few whistles.

"Wow." Trevor said as I opened the door. Stephanie did my make up and hair.

Trevor's POV  
Wow! This is going to go amazing. Seeing Raven in that dress makes me want to just hold her in my arms or kiss her. All the campers were sitting at the tables making alliances. Athena vs Ares. Athena has Hermes, Hades,Apollo,Demeter,and Hepheastus while Ares has the rest. Raven was standing off to the side where she couldn't get hurt but still distract the Ares warriors. I got the flag and ran as fast as I colud. I remembered my shoes so I was flying too. I looked back at Raven she was running her hand through her hair looking like an idiot. The Ares's guys were flexing and she was giggling like a bimbo.

I ran to the other side and Athena's cabin won. I looked over to Raven and she was running back up to where we were. "We won." She said elated. I nodded. The Ares's guys were not very happy. They still tried flirting with her but she's say "Sorry, I only date winners."

* * *

Anna Marie's POV  
I'm not an Aphrodite girl but I see sparks. Trevor likes Raven a lot that's obvious. It was almost our curfew when Trevor came over to my cabin. "I need advice." He said sitting on my bed."Advice about what?" I asked trying to come up with an answer. "Raven."He mumbled. "Oh, have you tried just telling her."I said thinking he should take the direct approach. "Okay, well thanks." He said leaving.

Trevor's POV  
It was now curfew so I went back to my cabin and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. No Nico

Raven's POV  
"Uh Raven, I like you a lot." Trevor said walking me to breakfast. I gulped and said "Trevor,I like you alot too." He smiled and went to sit with his siblings. I sat at my table glaring at a candle. In seconds it flashed on. There was a tiny flame going. The more I thought about it the bigger the flame got. I kept it to a small flame and eat my cereal. After breakfast Trevor came over to the table and sat down. I showed him the candle and told him what happened. " Wow that's cool all I can do is this." He said giving me back my ipod. "How did you..."I stumbled for words.

"Father's god of thieves, merchent, mailmen, if it uses the road then my dad's the god of it." He said blowing out the candle. "Let's go ramsack a house and then you can burn it." Trevor yelled taking my hand. Every camper stared and walked away from me. He saw what he did and said "Oh sorry I'm suppose to make you likeable." I scowled at him. "I'm already likeable but what ever."I said following him.

He walked me to the pier. "Uh Trevor, is this really a good idea, I'm a kluts and Posiedon probably hates me." I said looking down at the water. He thought for a moment and nodded. "Then here we should be save."He said walking out of the camps boundaries. "We are safe but isn't that sneaking out." I said worried we'd get caught. "It's only sneaking out when you get caught." He said starting a car quietly. We got in the car and he flored it. "And our we caught."He asked looking back.

"Yes, by Chiron so we're okay."I said thinking we'd only get strict talking to. "Whatever it's not my car." He said circling back. "Who's car is it?" I asked shocked. "Mr.D's." He said turning off the engine and getting out of the car. He opened the door for me and two other men were waiting for us. One was Chiron and the other was Mr.D. "What a irresponcible thing to do and to think your father is Hades." Mr.D said looking at me.

"First it wasn't my idea and second what do you mean by that." I said looking at Trevor holding me back. "Well Trevor couldn't have done this he's a good boy always reliable like his father." Mr.D said going on about Trevor. "My dad handles the dead how is that not responcible" I yelled making Mr.D jump back. "Trevor was it really your idea?" Chiron asked fairly. "Yes sir it was, I dragged Raven with me but to be fair we were going on a date and a trip to the pior wasn't a good idea." Trevor explained. " You and her ha, give it a week." Mr.D said laughing.

Chiron turned around after Mr.D left and said " Congrats and the ampitheater is always open or each others cabins." I turned back to Trevor and said " Now Trevor why didn't you explain to Mr.D first before he started punishing us with one of his rants." Chiron laughed and said " Boy, the next words that should be coming out of your mouth are Sorry baby." He looked at me and clearly said "I'm sorry sweetie, so do you want to go to your cabin or mine." I laughed at his attemp and said "Mine isn't your's always crowded with kids."

He nodded and laughed as if he told a joke. "Ah eww that's disturbing." I said understanding what was so funny.

Trevor's POV  
Why did I just joke about that. "Atleast my dad's not like that." She said defending her father. "Your father had to steal his wife that's way better." I said not thinking. We had gotten back to her cabin and her hands were smoking. "Uh your hands are smoking." I said getting a bucket of water. I came back with the water to find her with about ten fire balls floating in the air. I dropped the bucket and said "How did you do that." She slumped her shoulders and said "I don't know it like happened." The fire balls found themselvs into the water and so did her hands.


End file.
